Cursing at the Sight of (A Deleted Scene)
by Mutant-Enemy-730
Summary: Rizzles. One-shot. Both bodies instinctually leaned towards one another, unconsciously yearning for a touch, and in that moment, Jane's will snapped.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to R &I.  
A/N: This is a cut scene from a much larger fic I'm writing. I keep coming back to this instead of actually writing the fic. Figured I'd pop this out to get it out my system.  
_

* * *

Maura followed Jane into the bathroom, her hands adjusting her ponytail after the run. Jane glanced over her shoulder with a quirk of an eyebrow, but remained silent as she felt the tension between them mounting. The sound of the door clicking shut felt like a gun going off in the silence between them. Jane turned to face Maura fully, her eyes dipping to take in the other woman fully.

It was a pregnant pause, both bodies instinctually leaning towards one another, unconsciously yearning to touch, and in that moment, Jane's will snapped. In an attempt to give her fingers something to do, she pulled her shirt, soaked from running, over her head.

The hitch in Maura's breathing caught Jane's attention, and she let the t-shirt fall from her fingertips to the floor, her self-consciousness forgotten upon seeing Maura drinking in the skin revealed to her, her pupils dilating as her gaze swept upwards before meeting Jane's eyes.

There was nothing Jane could misinterpret with the look being directed at her.

Jane swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling as if all that had been building between them was finally coming to a head. Jane leaned in, finally giving in to her body's craving, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of the blonde.

The air was thick with tension, and Jane could feel her body aching, practically begging her to give in. Her muscles were taut, every nerve on edge as she leaned in to Maura, who had backed herself against the sink counter. She could feel the woman gasp softly as Jane's breasts pressed against her own. Even clothed, the contact elicited a response. Jane bowed her head down toward the point where Maura's collarbone met her neck, blowing puffs of warm air across the skin. She could see the flush that had crept up Maura's chest, reaching her neck, darkening her skin.

She felt fingertips gently touch her hips, and Jane crumbled slightly with a soft growl. Placing her open mouth against the bare skin of Maura's neck, Jane allowed herself to taste the skin of the woman who was currently flooding her senses. Maura tightened her grip on Jane's hips at the contact, her back arching as a shudder rippled down her spine.

" _Jane."_ Maura moaned, her need evident.

Jane's eyes screwed shut at her name. Ignoring the plea, she instead sucked on the skin against her mouth, her teeth grazing the already hyper-sensitive area. Maura inhaled sharply, a hand leaving her hip and tangling itself in Jane's hair, her back arching further as her hips jolted against Jane of their own volition. Jane growled softly, the vibration against Maura's skin heightening the effect her mouth was having on the blonde.

"Oh God," The cry was strangled, and it escaped from Maura's mouth in a tormented whisper. "Jane, _please_."

Jane lifted her mouth off of Maura's neck and rested her forehead in its place. When she felt she had enough control to look at Maura again without succumbing immediately to her desires, Jane lifted her head up, pulling back enough to see Maura's face. Maura still hadn't released her grip in Jane's hair, but as Jane pulled back, she loosened it and lowered her hand to Jane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

" _Don't."_ Maura shook her head, silencing Jane. "Do not apologize."

Jane felt the fire deep in her stomach unfurl slightly at the words. She felt heat slowly lick its way up her body. She suddenly became hyper-aware of every point of contact between her and Maura. Her skin flushed at the knowledge, and she felt her abdominal muscles twitch when Maura lightly grazed her nails from her hip to her navel before dropping to the top of her shorts. Jane's breath hitched at the act, an unspoken question in Maura's eyes as her fingers traced the edge of the waistband. Jane nodded almost imperceptibly, and she felt Maura tighten her grasp, but quickly covered Maura's eager hand with her own.

"Wait," Jane began, only to stop when Maura gave her a wry grin.

"Haven't we waited long enough, _Detective_?" Jane felt her sex clench at the intonation, and knew instantly just how long Maura had wanted this – even if she had never overtly indicated her interest until very recently. At Jane's lack of response, Maura cocked her head slightly, and smiled coyly, almost innocently. "I mean, do you really expect me to believe that this is new to you?"

Jane felt her jaw slacken, causing her mouth to drop open slightly, but her synapses weren't firing fast enough to fix the sudden lapse in muscle control at the moment. She could tell Maura was expecting a response, and a slight tug at her shorts focused her attention downwards. Her eyes dropped slowly, taking in the flushed chest pressed against her sports bra, the swell of Maura's own breasts straining within their confines. Lifting her eyes back up slowly, Jane felt her confidence return as she noticed Maura's hooded eyes. Leaning in closer, Jane ghosted her lips across Maura's, hearing her gasp at the brief contact.

Sliding her lips across Maura's cheek to her ear, Jane let her tongue flick out and trail along the bottom edge of Maura's earlobe, feeling the blonde's grip on her tighten at the contact.

"When did you first know, _Doctor_?" Jane asked back, playfully using Maura's professional title to give her assent that Maura's line of questioning was not wrong.

Maura's hand trailed up Jane's neck, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear. Jane exhaled sharply at the gentle contact, leaning in ever so slightly and grasping the proffered earlobe between her teeth and tugging gently. Maura stilled her hand, nails digging into the back of Jane's neck as she arched her body in response.

"When?" Jane growled softly, her tone demanding.

"I heard you before I saw you," Maura began, her voice soft, sultry even. She was setting the scene. "Your footfalls were loud as you came up the stairs, and I remember how gruff you were with Barry."

Jane's eyes closed at the memory. The first time they officially met, as Detective and Chief M. E., when they finally traded names. She was amazed that Maura would admit to her attraction going back that far, but then again, the doctor never could lie.

 _Jane pulled her hair back as she rambled off her badge number to the uni at the top of the stairs, her voice low. The last M.E. startled easily, and she had no idea what the new one would be like. Frost had mentioned on his way over that they would meet the new doctor finally, and Jane had groaned at the thought – she hated meeting people._

 _Entering the room, Jane let out a low whistle at the scene, and glanced over at Frost, who already had his hand lifted to his mouth._

" _Damn it Frost, go find a fucking mop bucket before you lose your lunch," Jane grumbled, frustrated with her partner's sensitive stomach._

 _Turning to watch her partner scurry out of the blood-spattered room, Jane glanced at the spray of blood on the wall near the door. There seemed to be a faint outline, as if it had hit someone or something that was no longer there. Stepping closer, Jane beckoned to a tech standing nearby. She had felt the M.E.'s eyes on her, but chose to ignore the doctor for the moment, more interested on what her own eyes were seeing._

" _Can you get some hi-res photos of this for me?" Jane gestured to the wall, and the tech nodded quickly, lifting his camera as he moved past her._

" _It looks to be medium velocity impact spatter, commonly found at crime scenes of beating victims, knifings, and other types of blunt-force trauma." Jane's back straightened at the soft, melodious voice behind her._

 _She hadn't expected that._

 _Pivoting slowly, Jane took in the fashionably dressed woman in blue booties, a pair of blue exam gloves pulled tight over her hands, her eyes alight with an energetic interest. Jane felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Whether handing Jane money out of charity, or knee-deep in blood spatter, she was beautiful._

" _I'm Doctor Maura Isles, your new Chief Medical Examiner," Maura pulled her right hand free of the glove, stepping towards Jane as she extended her hand._

 _Jane looked at the hand, noting the well-manicured nails, the smooth, unmarred skin. Taking it in her own rough and scarred hand, Jane shook the doctor's hand gently as a soft smile stretched across her face._

" _Nice to meet you Doctor Isles." Jane watched the woman smile warmly at the greeting, "Detective Jane Rizzoli."_

 _She saw a flicker of recognition in the woman's eyes upon hearing her name and inwardly flinched, but the doctor released Jane's hand without further comment, a small kindness that Jane mentally thanked her for. Tactfully, the doctor also didn't appear shocked at seeing Jane with a badge and a gun, and not in a pair of knee-high stilettos and fish nets._

" _You know something about bloodstain pattern analysis?" Jane asked, cocking her head towards the wall behind her._

" _I study it in my spare time," Maura blushed, looking almost flustered at Jane's assumption._

 _Jane lifted a brow, "Hopefully that's not all you do with your spare time, Doctor Isles."_

 _It was leading, but not intentionally, which is why Jane didn't understand why Maura's neck darkened with a blush._

"Do you have _any_ idea what that comment did to me? And I had just _met_ you." Maura sighed against Jane's neck, and planted a soft kiss on the pulse point.

Jane hummed at the contact, grinning at the memory.

"What about you? When did you first know?"

Jane exhaled, her breath blowing loose tendrils of blonde hair back and away from Maura's face. She lifted a hand and ran a thumb along Maura's jaw as she pulled back enough to look the woman in the eyes.

"Consciously or unconsciously?" Jane asked back, giving Maura a lopsided grin, "'Cause in hindsight, it definitely was that night at Merch."

Maura smiled slowly, ducking her head, her lashes dipping to cover her eyes. Every movement indicating a level of shyness infrequently exhibited by the doctor, but Jane knew better. Sliding her hand to Maura's chin, Jane tugged the blonde's head up gently, forcing her to meet her gaze. Dark, hooded eyes met her own.

Jane swallowed nervously, pieces from that night clicking together finally.

"You weren't just putting on an act that night, were you?" Jane murmured, her eyes widening in realization.

"Why Jane," Maura began, a teasing smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Whatever would have given you that idea?"

Jane's gaze dropped to the swell of Maura's breasts pressed tightly against her own. Swallowing again, Jane ticked her eyes back up, an eyebrow quirking slightly.

"I thought if you leaned over any more, your breasts would fall out," Jane murmured, a hint of a smirk causing her mouth to curve upwards slightly. _And I realized that I wanted to have a front row seat when it happened._

Maura's laugh was low, sensuous, and Jane felt her sex clench again, reminding her of what could happen in this moment beyond answers and clarifications.

"Hardly. I knew exactly how far over I could lean to give you the best view while refraining from exposing myself to the rest of the patrons." Maura's eyebrow arched playfully, her fingertips sliding along Jane's collarbone before trailing down her arm to link gently with Jane's fingers.

Jane grinned, _of course she would calculate that_ , and felt goose bumps rise up along her arm in response to Maura's touch. Jane felt a gentle tug on her hand, and leaned in slowly, her eyes dipping to focus on Maura's lips as they parted in anticipation.

Jane closed the distance, feeling the tension between them spark and pop as her nose lightly brushed against Maura's. Releasing Maura's hands, she slid her hands down and over hips, cupping Maura's ass, eliciting a sharp inhalation. Jane lifted Maura easily, depositing her on the sink edge. Pulling her knees apart, Jane moved between them, her mouth swiftly claiming Maura's as nimble hands sank into her hair, nails scratching her scalp. Jane hissed into the kiss, her teeth dragging across a swollen lip.

Maura surged into her, her whole body rocking up, canting towards Jane's torso, and Jane's body responded without thinking, her hips grinding against the apex of Maura's thighs. Hands slipped from her hair, one dropping to her shoulder, the other cleaving to her back, and Jane felt her body being pulled closer, gasping noisily as Maura sucked on her tongue, her teeth running over it. Sliding her hands up, Jane tugged on the band at the bottom of Maura's sports bra, her lips suddenly separating from Maura's with a 'pop'. Maura's eyes opened slowly, her hand flexing on Jane's shoulder as Jane slid her index fingers under the band and tugged, freeing Maura's breasts and pulling the bra over Maura's head, flinging it behind her.

Jane blinked, slowly. This was happening. Actually, really happening.

And all she could do was stare at Maura's breasts.

Jane swallowed thickly, her eyes snapping up finally upon hearing Maura's soft sigh. She felt her cheeks warming, but the heavy-lidded look Maura was giving her helped her get over the embarrassment of gawking like a horny teenager.

"Jane," Maura's voice was husky and soft. Jane shuddered, leaning in slightly, humming in response. "I would really like for you to be touching me."

Jane blinked again, before placing her hands on Maura's ribs. Leaning her forehead against Maura's, Jane marveled at the softness of her skin before sliding her left hand up to cup a breast. Maura let out a groan, pressing her chest harder into Jane's hand. Jane squeezed gently, her thumb sliding over the nipple, and Maura came undone, her mouth pressing insistently against her own, a moan making its way out of her mouth even as her tongue sought out Jane's.

She couldn't get enough. It was like drinking liquid gold, every stroke of Maura's tongue sparking and surging through her body; Jane felt drained and soaked at the same time. Needing more of everything, Jane slid her hand from Maura's stomach down to Maura's waistband. She felt Maura pause in her movements, waiting to see what Jane would do. A deliberate tongue flicked along her upper lip, and Jane slid her hand past the barrier, her fingers sliding through soft curls to slick folds.

Maura groaned heavily as Jane broke the kiss, "Jesus Maur, you're soaked." Her voice rumbled, deep and rough in her chest. Pressing her forehead against Maura's, Jane let their breaths mingle as she took a moment to just _feel_.

Everything. Her heartbeat hammering in her chest. Maura's hand sliding from her back to fist in her sports bra. The throb of her own need between her legs. Maura's chest rapidly rising and falling in her grip. Heated breaths ghosting over her lips.

" _Jane_ ," It was almost a plea. Maura's voice was strangled and needy.

Jane felt her body surge at the sound. Sliding a finger inside, she felt nails dig in at her neck as muscles clamped down around the digit. Maura bit her lip to stifle a moan.

It wasn't enough.

Jane slipped her finger out, barely taking in Maura's mournful gasp before sliding two back inside in a powerful stroke.

"Oh!" Maura's back arched and she pulled her head away from Jane's at the action. Jane leaned in, her lips sliding over taught muscles at the base of Maura's neck, her teeth nipping as she set a rapid pace. The hand gripping her sports bra dropped to wrap around the wrist between Maura's legs.

"Harder," Maura groaned, her grip tight on Jane's wrist, "I'm close."

Jane felt her eyes roll at that, complying immediately. Sliding her lips up, she nipped Maura's jaw line before skimming to seal her mouth over Maura's, feeling muscles tightening around her fingers. Curling her fingers slightly, she brushed her thumb over Maura's clit with each thrust and felt legs begin to tremble as they clamped against her hips.

Maura broke the kiss to inhale sharply as her body went suddenly rigid, her orgasm taking over, and Jane mumbled a curse at the sight of her unraveling.


End file.
